This invention relates to a television camera apparatus, and more particularly to an adjusting device for use in a color television camera apparatus.
During the operation of a conventional color television camera apparatus, an adjustment which is called "routine adjustment" is automatically carried out by means of an adjusting means built into the apparatus. In this type of adjustment a predetermined chart such as a registration chart is picked up by the camera apparatus and the video signal from the camera corresponding to that predetermined chart is supplied to a signal processing section incorporated in the apparatus. In the signal processing section the video signal is subjected to gain control, gamma correction, pedestal level correction, conversion, etc. The video signal thus processed is supplied to a data detecting section. In this section the adjusting data is detected from the video signal. The adjusting data is supplied to an arithmetic operation section. In this section, correcting data is calculated by comparing the adjusting data and with a reference data previously stored in a memory section. The correcting data is converted by a correcting signal circuit into an analog correcting signal and then is supplied to a deflecting circuit and also to a signal processing circuit. Further, the correcting data is stored in the memory section as new reference data.
Meanwhile, in a conventional adjusting device for the color television camera apparatus, the memory section is so constructed that the data stored therein may be kept stored for as long as there is power supplied to the memory section by means of, for example, a battery. For this reason, unless power supply to the memory section is maintained at all times, the data stored therein will extinguish. This extinguishment automatically stops the above-mentioned adjustment of the television camera. Further, such conventional adjusting device requires an exclusive power source for supply of the power to the memory section. This makes it difficult to miniaturize the adjusting device.